


Do You Regret It?

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Jesse has been brought back from the dead, and he wants nothing more than to make Lucie happy. But recently, she has been pushing away from him..
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Do You Regret It?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

The carriage made its way down the street, passing mundanes and newspaper boys. A glamour had been placed on it before they had left the Institute, so no one around them even batted an eye.

Jesse and Lucie were the only two occupants in the carriage. Bridget was driving, and Jesse could hear a depressing Scottish ballad coming from the driver’s seat. The song did nothing to improve his mood.

Jesse had asked Lucie earlier that morning if she would like to accompany him for an afternoon stroll. Over the past few weeks, he had noticed that she had seemed a little off and moody recently. And though he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself, he had the feeling her moods got worse when he was in her presence.

She had agreed, of course. Her moodiness didn’t change how kind she was towards him. She had brought him back to life, after all. But since they had climbed into the carriage and set off on their journey, Lucie had not said a word to him. She had only been staring out the small window, her face completely shut off.

Before he had come back, things had been so different. She had been so open with him, always happy and laughing in his presence. But now, it almost seemed like she hated him.

Jesse moved his hand across, meaning to hold hers, but she pulled her hand back quickly. Jesse stared at her, not bothering to hide the hurt on his face. “Lucie,” he whispered, his voice strained. “Why are you pulling away from me?”

She faced him then, and Jesse felt his breathing catch as he looked at her. Her eyes were an intense blue, like the color of a clear afternoon sky. Her brown hair had been pulled back from her face, but hung loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing a pretty pink day dress that made her look like a princess. “I’m- I’m sorry,” she stammered, her cheeks flushing red. “I didn’t mean to cause you any offense.”

Jesse had hit his breaking point. He couldn’t stop the words that poured from his mouth. “Lucie, you have barely been speaking to me. When I enter a room, you try to find any excuse to leave. You never touch me, or kiss me. Hell, I’m surprised you even accepted my invitation this morning.” He stopped himself then, noticing the pained expression on her beautiful face.

“Jesse, that’s not it at all!” she said. “I don’t know how to explain it..”

Jesse looked away from her, feeling like his heart was breaking. He wanted nothing more than to make Lucie happy. He would do anything to see her smile. She had such a beautiful smile.. But maybe he couldn’t make her happy, he thought. Maybe, after she had brought him back, she had realized he wasn’t the one she wanted. “Do you regret it?” he said, his voice soft with hurt.

For a moment, Lucie said nothing. The wheels of the carriage, loud on the cobblestones, and Bridget’s singing were the only sounds. Then, she launched her small body forward, throwing herself against Jesse so hard they both fell back in the seat. “Jesse, have you lost your mind?” She was looking at him like he had grown a second head. “Of course I don’t regret bringing you back. Back to me.”

Jesse felt like he could breathe again. He cupped her face in his hands, searching. “Well then why have you been treating me like you didn’t want me?”

She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. “I cannot express to you how sorry I am. It is stupid and immature, and I realize now I was just overthinking.”

“Would you care to explain, love?” Jesse ran his thumb along her cheek, encouraging him on.

Lucie leaned her head against his chest, placing her hand over his heart. She took a deep breath. “When you came back, I feared that I wouldn’t be good enough for you. I thought that perhaps, with your new life, you would find someone else, someone better. I’ve been holding myself away from you, not allowing myself to get closer. I was already in love with you, and I didn’t know if my heart could take it if you decided that you didn’t want me.”

Jesse, despite himself, laughed out loud. He wrapped his arms tight around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You silly, silly girl,” he said, still laughing. “It’s that writer mind you have. You think too much into the little details, examining them under a microscope. Don’t get me wrong, though. I love that about you, Lucie.”

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. “So, everything I’ve been thinking isn’t true? You want me?” Her voice was small and adorable.

“You are the only woman I have wanted, and the only one I will ever want. The only one I have loved and will love. For so long, I lived in darkness and death. But then you came along, and brought the light with you. Light and love.” He leaned in so their lips were almost touching. “I love you forever, Lucie Herondale.”

Lucie tipped her face up, completing the kiss. Her lips were soft and full, and they made Jesse feel like he had been brought back to life all over again. He ran his fingers through her loose hair and down her shoulders, clinging to her. She pulled away, her lips now swollen from their kisses. “I am a writer, and you know I am good with my words. But I cannot think of enough words to describe how much I love you, Jesse Blackthorn.”

Jesse smiled brightly down at her, still rubbing her shoulders lovingly. He didn’t know he could feel as much happiness as he did in this moment. “Well, now that we have that matter cleared up, let’s enjoy our outing, shall we?”

Lucie cuddled in closer to him, nuzzling her face into his neck. “Or,” she said, a smile creeping into her voice, “we can bribe Bridget, and just stay in the carriage together.”

Jesse settled in, pulling her more onto his lap. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
